Of Legends and Evil
by JenMari
Summary: It's been 10 years since Kagome was first dragged 500 years to Feudal Japan, Love has been found and life is good until someone speaks of an Ominous evil on the way and a Legend that might come true! One shot at the moment


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how mush I wish I did!

That being said this at the moment is a one shot...but your reviews can change that depending on if you think I should continue it or not.

This is in Kagome's P.O.V (Point of View).

Rating: at the moment K+ or T.

Without further ado I give you "Of Legends and Evil"

* * *

><p>Of Legends and Evil<p>

Is it strange that I used to sit at night praying that the light wouldn't come too soon while I also prayed that the darkness of the night wouldn't steal my soul? It's almost a contradiction that I wanted the night to last but not take away the only thing I had left, my soul. A soul the entire essence of a human being not only that but the one thing that will outlive the vessels that hold them and yet we hardly consider them. We go about our lives thinking about right and wrong and how it will affect our lives. What we don't always consider is how it will affect our souls.

I however have had time to consider the affects that my actions are having on my soul. At least I have made the time to consider them. You see, when someone's life completely changes because of one event it affects how one thinks. That one event for me happened 10 years ago when I was dragged 500 years into the past. Back then I was scared to death of the unknown. Whether I'd be able to get back home or if I'd be stuck in feudal Japan for the rest of my life it was a frightening thought. It's funny how back then I wanted nothing more to leave but now here I am living out my life in feudal Japan with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha the half demon I met so long ago now the love of my life. It's strange how back then I was just trying to get along with him, but now we're waiting on our second child. Now I not only worry for my soul but I now must worry for my children's as well. When our first child was born it only took a moment to pick a name for her. We named her Mika, which means new moon, because her eyes looked as big and as bright as the new moon. I have a feeling our second child is going to be a boy. I know this sounds strange but I sometimes dream of him as if he were full grown. He's tall, strong like Inuyasha, and kind. If in fact this child is a boy I'm going to name him Takai, which means tall, I know it's not much of a meaning but one of the main things that stuck out in my dreams was how tall he was and how he carried himself.

Well that is if I make it that far. You see about a month ago a demon came to the village talking of an ominous evil being coming after our village. He didn't say how or when just that the likely hood of survival was small and that if we wanted to live we should leave as soon as possible. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't think twice about the decision to stay and protect the village. Now we're just on high alert at all times. Even Sesshomaru has been staying around to help, even if it is mostly because of Rin. My worry is that this evil being is after something more precious than our lives. I believe that this evil being intends to destroy us by taking the one thing we've sworn to protect, our children. I'm not just thinking these things because I'm a mother and afraid for their lives there are legends that back up my suspicions. Legends that speak of children human and demon that grow up to be the most powerful beings of all. The legend specifically states that 3 children born of human parents and 2 children born of human and demon parents would join together to ultimately rid these lands of evil leaving only good behind. As you can see I have reason to worry because Sango and Miroku have 3 children while Inuyasha and I are expecting our second. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all think I'm over exaggerating a bit but ever since I've mentioned it they've all gotten more worried than before like maybe they do believe. So I sit here on this night praying that the light will come soon and that this Evil being won't come from the depths of the night to steal what's more precious than my soul. For if that were to happen my life would surely be over before it even has yet to begin!

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review because it's up to all of you if this stays a one shot or not!<p>

Constructive Critiscism is welcome and appriciated!

~JenMari~


End file.
